Finding Myself
by Mrs.Smiles
Summary: Bella Swan, Part Quiluete and a freshly shifted wolf. Edward Cullen, Vampire. When the Cullens move to Forks only for Charlie to be rushed into the hospital with fatal wounds Carlisle is forced to change him. How does Bella react?
1. Chapter One

disclaimer:i do not own the twilight series Stephanie Meyer does! :P

They left me I wasn't good enough for them. James was right, I was only a pet to the Cull...them. To think about them hurt... I fell to my knees in

pain it felt like I was being eaten from the inside out. I couldn't handle the pain anymore so I shouted out for help but nobody came. I felt so vulnerable and

scared! What if Victoria came to avenge James death and I was her way of doing so as they say a mate for a sadness departed and anger

replaced could they be so inconsiderate about this...about my safety! Didn't their 'pet' mean anything to them? I started to shake violently. The more I

thought about them the more pissed I got before I knew it my clothes were torn,I had a tail and I was on all fours I was beyond scared what was happening to

me? As soon as I thought this I heard voices in my head but they weren't mine. Am I going insane? I thought as soon as I thought it I got a response 'We're

coming to get you stay put we will explain things once we get there' Some how I knew to listen by the way the voice spoke:full of authority (hint hint)

I only had to wait about 2 minutes for there to be 3 giant wolfs in front of some reason I wasn't afraid so I assumed that they were they were the voices i was hearing in my head.

(Bella-italics Sam-bold)

'** I see you have completed the change okay welcome to the pack **the voice seemed to be coming from the black one in the middle (Its Sam by

the way!)

_what?_

**im Sam,the alpha male of the pack and this is Paul** he said nodding toward the dark gray wolf and this is Jared he continued on nodding to the chocolate

brown wolf they just nodded their heads at me (im sorry I didn't know every ones colors i only know Jacobs,Seth's,Sam's and Paul's!)

_erm if you don't mind me asking what am I?_

**you are a shape shifter. We protect our people from vampires what turns you into a shape shifter is having the Quiluete gene than meeting a vampire**_._

_but that doesn't make sense!_

**how so?**

_if I have this 'gene' in me than why wasn't it triggered earlier I was dating a vampire and hanging out with his vampire family?_

**hmmm maybe your body didn't recognize that he was a vampire so it wasn't triggered and it just now realized that so it reacted.**

_okay I get it now. So what are we going to do?_

**well your going to start training and doing patrol with us**

_okay how do I change back?_

**you just have to will yourself to change back with your mind and also your going to be naked when you change back**

**hang on I will be right back **with that he walked back into the bushes but Paul and Jared stayed and eyed me curiously i ignored them. about a minute later

Sam was back in human form he was wearing a pair of jean shorts and was shirtless a piece of fabric was in his hand he held it out to me.

"go put it on" he demanded I nodded my head,took the shirt from him and walked behind the nearest tree in my mind I pictured myself with my chocolate

brown eyes,mahogany brown hair and most of all my human form I could feel my body structure changing after a few seconds it stopped and I knew I was done

I slid

the shirt on it was like a dress on me it went down to my knees I walked back to Sam once he saw me her took one glance and my hair than shook his head

"What?" I asked

"Your hair is to long follow me" He said

I sighed and reluctantly followed him I didn't want to cut my hair but I suppose a change will be good when we reached the clearing I saw my house Charlie

wasn't home we walked to the front door and I retrieved the spare key from under the eave and unlocked the door we walked in and automatically went to the

bathroom to get the scissors Sam followed me once I got the scissors I handed them to him (im going to skip the hair cut part) once he was done he told me

to look in the mirror when I saw myself I gasped my hair was just like Ali...the pixie vampires hair it was beautiful! I headed back to where Sam was and didn't

see him I looked around the house and couldn't find him,Paul or Jared so I headed to my room and found a note on my dresser it was from Sam it said

Dear Bella,

Sorry we had to leave early

I hope you like your hair because I cant fix it now

we will see you tomorrow for patrol

enjoy a goods night sleep,

Sam

and I listened to him that night I slept a numb,dreamless sleep.

I AM SORRY THAT IT WAS BORING! I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! THIS IS A EDWARD/BELLA STORY!

REVIEW I WANT AT LEAST ONE BEFORE I UPDATE!


	2. Chapter Two

Authors Note:I do not own twilight!

Chapter 2

**Narrator's POV**

Bella was wrong, her dreams were not numb. In her mind she kept seeing edward walk away from her as she relived all of her past emotions. What ever she was thinking in her

little pretty head caused a small smile form on her lips.

**Bella's POV**

I watched him walk away with out a glance my way. I wanted to scream out to him but my body wouldn't function. At first I was afraid of losing him but I still wondered if i was just fantasizing about being a wolf, that this is reality... Maybe I'm dead? Pure joy spread throughout my body. 'Now I won't have to live without him!' my mind laughed out. Hopefully in heaven I can watch over them; be their guardian angel... But who killed me?

Edward was still walking away, so it couldn't be him. He doesn't even care about me. Then again, he could have thought I would tell their secret so he came back to finish me off. Reality hit me. Edward did do this. Knowing this hurt me more then I expected it to. But I still felt like an exploding volcano; exploding of anger.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot throughout my body, but less than a millisecond it was gone. What the hell was that? In the distance I heard a yelp that sounded of both pain and surprise. Where was it coming from? I heard it yet again but this time was able to identify it. It was a dog. I always wanted a dog, maybe this is heaven...

My thoughts were interrupted by a piercing scream and my body instantly became respondent. I was plunging through the darkness.

My eyes shot open and the first thing I saw was Charlie's scared expression. He then gasped and the blood drained from his face.

"Bella...?" he question in surprise. Tears came to his eyes and washed over his cheeks. I was beginning to get scared.

I looked down to his hand and what I saw made my eyes widen in horror and surprise.

There in my father's hand was a gun. Pointed towards me. I opened my mouth but the pain was so unbearable.

"Bella! No!" Charlie screamed, rushing to my side. I tried to keep my eyes opened, afraid that if I closed them I would be sucked back into the darkness. And I was right; the pain swallowed me whole.

''Welcome back'' I thought to myself...


	3. Chapter Three

Authors note:hey i updated again! I updated yesterday but...I feel bad for not updating the actual story for awhile besides those author notes and than when i did update i left you guys hanging so...im sorry! :) heres a new chapie!

CHAPTER 3

SAM'S POV

The next morning we (remember the pack only has Sam, Jared, Paul and now Bella in it!) were on our way to Bella's house (They are all in wolf

form) Me,Jared and Paul were monitoring her thoughts to see if she was in wolf form ... she isnt. All of a suddon we hear a yelp come from bella's house so

we sped up when we came in to the clearing from the woods we saw charlie is here i took a quick look into bella's mind and saw she was now in wolf form.I

decided to send a quick message to jared and paul.

Sam=bold Jared=italics Paul=bold+line

Hey Bella is in wolf form now

i know

way to tell us the obvious Sam

i thought you guys didnt realize it so dont be so snarky Paul!

Hey Sam what if Charlie heard bella yelp and came to check on her? he doesnt know about us or what we are he can hurt her thinking she is wild! HE HAS A GUN!

Realization hit and i noticed that we were standing in the same spot.

Sam=Bold

Guys before we go in there we have to change back

They nodded there heads so we spread out and went to diffrent trees to change

SKIP PROCESS!

Once we were finished I heard a piercing scream from Charlie oh no he saw her! I thought as i made a mad dash to the front door to see that it was locked so i

started for the tree by her window when i was about half way there i heard a gun shot and a small yelp that was made out of pain i could hear Jared and Paul

behind me.

I hope Charlie has bad aiming i thought as i jumped branch to branch of the tree untill i was in level with her window. It was locked I could also

hear Jared and Paul still climbing the tree without looking inside of Bellas room i smashed her window in so i could get in. i could feel my hand healing,stitching its self back together.

i gasped in horror at what i saw bella in her human form, passed out with a bullet in her arm laying on her bed in a puddle of her own blood but that

shouldnt have suprised me it was the fact that Charlie wasnt even helping her! but hes probably just in shock my resonable side declaired. Charlie hasnt even noticed me yet but i dont care... i have to save my pack member!

"Charlie! Snap out of it!" I yelled while running to Bella. His head snapped to me and back to bella. Back and and and in fourth.

"What happend to my baby?" Charlie finally cried dropping the gun and running over.

"She's Quiliuete and her blood sucker left her causing the gene to really notice that hes our enemy and it spraing to life...Effect:She part of the supernatural specifically a shape shifter meaning she helps protect our people from blood suckers." I rushed out while putting preasure on the wound.

i pointed to the book of the cold ones that bella owned."That book is about Vampires it also has a section about shape shifters you will notice that

the 'simtomes' match us shape shifters that book will also give you small details about our kind that might come in handy for you.I gave him 2 minutes to skim the book while I went to the bathroom to search for some gaw like bandages.

Once the 2 minutes were over i came back with what was needed to see charlie sobbing over bella with the book beside him when i closed the door he looked at me nodded his head. "That was useful" He joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes...Its is" i said with that i picked bella up and wrapped the bandage around her arm quickly than walked to the window. I motioned for Jared who was standing in the corner with Paul to pick up Charlie and we headed to Emily's to remove the bullet.

BELLA'S POV

"When will she be waking up?" Someone asked.

"Soon I wouldnt dought it if she cant hear us right now." Sam.

"Bella! Bella hun im so sorry!" Charlie. Whats charlie sorry for? Whats wrong with me? I wanted to reach out and comfort him but here i am in total darkness being weighed down by a ton of bricks, Well at least thats what it feels like.

After Awhile i got tired of listening to Charlie and his constant apoligies for no reason so i started thinking about what happened before i blacked leaving, turning into a wolf, cutting my hair,going to sleep,dreams,darkness,the surge of electricity,the scream and-GOSH WHAT WAS IT!

NARRIATORS POV

To Bella it felt asith days had gone gone past, little did she know its only been a couple of hours. Her bodys almost healed by now but she still cant remember what happend that night. she believes that she is dead, in her own personal hell but...shes not. Shes in something thats like a coma...her body shuts down while healing although the thing thats diffrent about this is that she will wake up for sure no dought about it.

Mean while the pack continues patrolling LaPush knowing full well that bella is going to be has been taking care of Bella considering that they cant take her to the hospital because of the to fast heart beat and to warm skin. She already considers Bella her sister. Charlie of course stayed by Bella at all times and never left her side other than to usethe bathroom Emily brought food to charlie 3 times every day but he hardly ate.

He was considering waiting for bella to wake up say he was sorry again than act like he was okay, go home write letters to ever one who cares about him explaining his suicide with a fake reason of course so he didnt expose the he wasnt sure he was ready for death.

Authors Note:hope you liked this chapter! AUTHORS NOTE NEXT SORRY! REVIEW!

P. im not going to update untill i get 3-5 reviews from diffrent people telling me if they want charlie to do suicide of not! if i do get 3-5 reviews from

diffrent people by tomarrow than i will update that day!


	4. Chapter Four

Authors note:HEY! I'M KEEPING MY PROMISE IN A WAY I'M SORRY I GOT GROUNDED BY MY MOM IM LUCKY SHE IS LETTING ME WRITE THIS NOTE

TO YOU BEFORE I'M KICKED OFF! I'm sorry once again...:( this is all my fault and i take full responsibility for a good note...my mom went to the store for

grocery shopping so i will try to get as much as the chapter done right now so i can give it to you guys as a preview but remember i cant think about what i type

so it wont be very good...:) i will edit it as soon as im off grounding! I promise i will update in a week from now because i will be off ground-age then!

CHAPTER 1

BELLA POV

The pain in my arm has seemed to get worse at first but now i can hardly feel it! I'M SO HAPPY! The sky is getting brighter by the second

right now its at the point that it looks like its a dreary morning in forks... I miss that place i thought. I hope the lighter sky thing is good but nothing has seemed

to be going well lately... I can name so much things

My hair brained Mother

My loving and yet over protective father

The life I could have had

but most of all the family i could have had

Awww I miss My big brother of a bear

The best friend/sister that loved to shop...god i missed her

The man that i grew to love with his crooked smile and charming behavior

My second father that's cares for me when I'm hurt and that would do anything for me.

My second mother that's to compassionate and caring to hate anyone.

Finally the people i never got to really know , the ones i never got to call Jazz and Rose, My lost brother and Sister I feel like I'm dieing inside

thinking about them, And yet it feels like they betrayed me the most...The family that i cant help but hate...(sorry i couldn't resist Bella just seemed so dull in

this chapter!)

CHARLIE POV

Ive made my decision...Suicide,its the only thing i can do. Although i cant write the letters i planned on the pack have noticed my change and

monitor my movements 24/7 hopefully they wont ruin my plot.(hint,hint) i hope Bella will forgive me for hurting her I'm not way than one...

I gave Bella one more kiss on the forehead for hopefully the last time...

"Emily I'm going for a walk" i called as i slid on my jacket

She came out of the kitchen looking at me worriedly "do you want me to come with you"

I shook my head no. she searched my eyes than nodded her head

"ill make some muffins for when you get back" she said

"Okay thanks" i said in a clipped tone without a second glance i open the door and walk out to my car i started the ignition and drove down the

drive toward the forest on the outskirts of forks that was near the Cullen's old house i drove as far into the forest as it could go i got out of the car and searched

for my gun that i had with me just in case of emergencies once i found it i go out closed the door and walked a

few miles i suddenly came into a huge clearing that looked like a meadow it had wild flowers every where and creak running down the middle of the clearing it

was beautiful here! I decided that this is where my death would be I put the gun to my head and pulled the trigger but/than/after...

THAT'S IT SO FAR I WORKED ON IT LAST NIGHT TO! I AM ALSO SORRY BUT THE REVIEWS WERE A CLOSE TIE BUT MOST PEOPLE DONT WANT

CHARLIE TO DOE AND SOME DO I COULDN'T STAND TO LET YOU GUYS DOWN !I AM STUCK AGAIN SORRY BUT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT

YOU GUYS THINKS SHOULD HAPPEN FROM HERE HERE ARE THE CHOICES:

1:CHARLIE ACTUALLY DIES BY THE GUN

2:LAURENT IS IN THE MEADOW WITH HIM JUST LIKE BELLA WAS AND CHARLIE CAN DIE BY LAURENT DRINKING HIS BLOOD

3:LAURENT IS STILL IN THE MEADOW AND STARTS DRINKING CHARLIES BLOOD BUT THE PACK SAVES HIM BEFORE HE LOSES TO MUCH BLOOD AND CHARLIE TURNS INTO A VAMPIRE!(THAT

WOULD BE SO COOL! FATHER AND DAUGHTER=ENEMY'S BUT THEY WILL GET ALONG AND LOVE EACH OTHER I PROMISE! CHARLIE WILL NOT DIE CUZ OF THE TREATY!BECAUSE BELLA WHO

IS PART OF THE PACK WONT ALLOW IT SO THERE'S THE EXCEPTION:)!I WOULD LOVE THIS IDEA!)

4:TELL ME WHATS YOUR IDEA AND ILL THINK ABOUT IT!

TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!


	5. Chapter Five

Authors note: Hey guys! I would just like to say that ive been in touch with 'Love Leah Clearwater' and She wants to take my plot and write her own 'Finding Me' Her Version! :) Im going to be her beta! Im so excited! So you should all know by now that I said YES! So please read that story as well if you love my story! I will still be updating! ALSO I will put the first part in first than the signal for the for you guys havent read is PART 2 ONE LAST THING! I would like you all to know that Its okay if you want to write your own 'Finding Me' just PM me before so i'll know before time! Happy Holidays! ENJOY!

PART 1 Chapter 4

BELLA POV

The pain in my arm has seemed to get worse at first but now i can hardly feel it! IM SO HAPPY! The sky is getting brighter by the second

right now its at the point that it looks like its a dreary morning in forks... I miss that place i thought. I hoipe the lighter sky thing is good but nothing has seemed

to be going well lately... I can name so much things

My hair brained Mother

My loving and yet over protective father

The life I could have had

but most of all the family i could have had

Awww I miss My big brother of a bear

The best friend/sister that loved to shop...god i missed her

The man that i grew to love with his crooked smile and charming behavior

My second father thats cares for me when im hurt and that would do anything for me.

My second mather thats to compassionate and careing to hate anyone.

Finally the people i never got to really know , the ones i never got to call Jazz and Rose, My lost brother and Sister I feel like im dieing inside

thinking about them, A nd yet it feels like they betrayed me the most...The family that i cant help but hate...(sorry i couldnt resist Bella just seemed so dull in

this chapie!)

CHARLIE POV

Ive made my desision...Suicide,its the only thing i can do. Although i cant write the letters i planned on the pack have noticed my change and

monitor my movements 24/7 hopefully they wont ruin my plot.(hint,hint) i hope Bella will forgive me for hurting her im not way than one...

I gave Bella one more kiss on the forehead for hopefully the last time...

"Emily Im going for a walk" i called as i slid on my jacket

She came out of the kitchen looking at me worriedly "do you want me to come with you"

I shook my head no. she searched my eyes than nodded her head

"ill make some muffins fror when you get back" she said

"Okay thanks" i said in a clipped tone without a second glance i open the door and walk out to my car i started the engishion and drove down the

drive toward the forest on the outskirts of forks that was near the cullens old house i drove as far into the forest as it could go i got out of the car and searched

for my gun that i had with me just in case of emergancies once i found it i go out closed the door and walked a

few miles i suddonly came into a huge clearing that looked like a meadow it had wild flowers every where and creak running down the middle of the clearing it

was beautiful here! I decided that this is where my death would be I put the gun to my head and pulled the trigger but/than/after...

PART 2. Chapter 5

CHARLIES POV!

I felt the bullet dive into the my skull and threw the other end...Relief...This felt better than Ive felt ever since the accident. I noticed a movement coming towards me in speeds I couldnt comprehend. What is that i thought. Suddenly the figure came to a sudden stop just at the edge of the forest. I started to feel dizzy the world started spin.

I closed my eyes hoping for death to appear.I heard a the tinkiling af bells in the distance followed by a swish! Suddenly aware I snapped my eyes open on the floor laying facedown with blood coming out of the side of his head was me, Charlie Swan.

My eyes started burning so I blinked them. Before I had time to open my eyes again I was aware of what felt like someone sinking thier teeth in my wrist. What is this! I thought. My eyes snapped open only to see a man with dark skin whith dreadlocks and ruby red eyes kneeling over me with his mouth attached to my wrist I tried to yank my wrist back but he held it tighter in his iron grip

I felt something in my wrist snap causing me to scream out in pain suddenly it struck me HE'S A VAMPIRE! Thats when I heard howling in the distance,the pack! The world around me started to go black. Thats when the pack broke into the clearing.

Thier eyes quickly landed on me the only emotions I could see in thier eyes was anger what turned into shock than sorrow and disbelief. The vampie that was still sucking from me noticed what was happening and quickly dropped my wrist onto the floor and took off running.

Jared and Paul immeadiatly tore thier eyes from me and took off after him while Sams waverd before he followed. My wrist started burning it felt asif someone had dropped fresh charcoals from the barbicue onto my skin. I started screaming in pain.

I remembered when I shot Bella thinking she was a wild animal that found its way into our house, That was the worst moment in my life the best being when Bella was born craddling her small fragile body in my arms wondering how something could be so small she was the most beautiful thing I ever saw! The pain started spreading up my arm I remember when the pack came and Sam gave me a book on vampires, It explained at some point how to change someone.

All the vampire has to do is bite that person than stop but its harder for the vampire the taste of blood they can never stop unless that is if they had amazing control! Wait! I thought im turning into a vampire!

I heard a scream coming from the forest quickly turning into sevrial screams I waited a few minutes clening my jaw and screaming as the flames licked at my skin so far they have only covered about 1/8 of my skin.

The screams finaly ended and now im laying alone in utter silence trying to figure out what happend. Over the trees I could see smoke drifting up from the forest followed by an aweful smell that I couldnt place. (Its actually venom) I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and let the flames engulf me.

SAMS POV!

Right now I was on patrol with Jared and Paul. Charlie had been acting wierd for the past couple days, Emily's worried about him. Bella's gotten much better she should be waking up anytime now! Than we could start patrol but she would need to start wearing less cloth-

I was brought out of my thoughts by my cell phone ringing. I checked the caller I.D. to see that it was my Emily calling me.

"Hey babe" I said into the reciever of the phone

"Sam! Somethings wrong with Charlie! I know it!" She sobbed

"What do you mean babe?"

" I mean that Charlie said that he needed to run some arins!" I chuckled she cant think that hes that lazy can she? I thought, Amused

"Babe thats good" I reasoned

"No! Its not! Call it womans intaution but I know something bad is going to happen Sam please lisen to me!" She Begged

"Fine" I sighed "we'll go check on him if it makes you happy okay?"

"Thank you Sam! Now go your wasting time!" I laughed god I loved this woman!

"Bye! I love you!"

"Love you to!" With that I hung up the phone and turned to Jared and Paul who I know were lisening in on our conversation because they both were wearing the same worried expression.

"Lets go" was all I said before we took off to find his scent. We found Charlies scent by the treaty line and followed it frome there only to find it leading towards the Cullen household it led into the forest where we found his car he had hiked the rest of the way up I thought.

We coninued deeper into the forest where we found a vampires scent lacing in Charlie's scent Instincs took action and we all changed into wolf form running full speed, following the scents suddenly we walked into a large clearing full of wild flowers with a small creak going down the middle dividing the clearing into two.

My eyes istantly found Charlie. He was on the ground by his gun you could see the puncture mark in his head from the bullet but what pissed me off was the fact that a leach was on top of him sucking his blood! We could still hear his heart faintly beating though.

The leach dropped his hand when he saw us and ran off Paul and Jared following.I followed a minute later looking at Charlie once more Bella's going to be pissed was my olny thought. When I got there Jared and Paul were almost finished so I pounced on the leach and yanked his head off and threw it in the fire.

My phone started ringing so I thought of myself as a human after I walked behind a tree to put on my clothes. I looked down at my phone and the screen read:

One missed call:Emily

I pressed the call back button and waited for abit. She answered after a few rings.

"Sam! Bella woke up!" what! I thought great! Charlie will be happy when he wakes up!

"Okay we'll be right over!" I practically sang

"You guys get Charlie I'll meet you at home!" I told Jared and Paul who were now in thier human forms. They didnt say anything they just did as they were told. I took off pushing myself to my limits to get home faster when I got there I walked inside to see Bella talking to Emily while eating on the couch.

"Hey Bells! How you feeling?"

"Good! Just a bit sore wheres Charlie?" She asked

"Umm about that...!" I said as quickly as possible ( I said 'He tired suicide becasue he felt bad for hurting you an ended up being bitten by a vampire and is right now undergoing the change so Jared and Paul are bringing him here right now) sadly the only responce I got was Bella turning into a silver wolf and barriling out the front door (I think silver would really fit bella so her wolf color is silver!)

Authors note: Hey guys! I would just like to say that ive been in touch with 'Love Leah Clearwater' and She wants to take my plot and write her own 'Finding Me' Her Version! :) Im going to be her beta! Im so excited! So you should all know by now that I said YES! So please read that story as well if you love my story! I will still be updating! I would like you all to know that Its okay if you want to write your own 'Finding Me' just PM me before so i'll know before time! Im going to try and squeez in what happends next in the next chapter than im going to to do a time skip of 9months than Bellas going to have someflask backs than I'll try to get to the Cullens next chapter to okay! Happy Holidays!


	6. Chapter Six

Authors note:Hey guys! I have been having some fun on fanfiction lately! lots of fun actually! Also I closed my Poll today :) Foxes won...

Bears:2

Wolfs:2

Lions:1

Foxes:3

I'll start working on that story tonight! :)

* * *

Bella POV

As I followed Charlies scent down the treaty line all I could think of was the fact that Charlie was bitten by a vampire and would have to chose between drinking human blood or vampire blood. If Charlie chose human blood that would mean that we would have to elimanate him I internally cringed from the thought of Charlie dying I didnt want that! If Charlie chose Animal blood we could probably make a treaty with him. I wonder if theres a way he could stay in La Push? I mused as I pushed myself harder to get to my destination

' We cant Bring Charlie to La push Bella People will see him' Paul thought to me sadly. I sighed I figured that we cant bring him now or ever people know the legends there. I didnt reply back, having no need to. Paul and Jared started planning where to bring him of course thier ideas were in places that woldnt work...to much civilizatition.

'Bring him to the Cullens house' I thought bitterly 'nobody is going to go there the Cullens aren't coming back' By now I was running up the road that led to thier house. In the distance I could hear The solf paddling of thier feet coming towards the house along with loud piercing screams from Charlie. Each scream made small slices from me knowing that I'm the reason this happend. 'Why didnt I stay away!' My mind screamed. The big Victorian house came to view and My vision became red. 'Damned Blood suckers' I thought.

'We all feel that way Bells' Jared thought I turned my head to see Jared and Paul In wolf form dragging a screaing Charlie but the shirt.

'What are you doing?' I internally screached at them.

'Ouch! Bells that hurt and what are we supposed to do?' Paul thought back to me

'Oh I dont know...Maybe change back?' I thought sarcasticaly

'Oh sorry' Was all they thought as they went into the bushes. About a minute later Paul and Jared came back out. Paul went strait to Charlie while Jared shot me a sheepish smile. I just rolled my eyes in responce before smiling back. I watched as Jared helped Paul carry Charlie into the blood suckers house before following. The house was the same as it was when I last saw it. the only diffrence was the dust laying on the floor and a changing charlie laying on thier couch.

My Heart started to ache seeing Charlie like this and It became hard to breath. I sat down on the floor, I didnt think I would be able maket it to the spare couch. And started to focus on my breathing and the world started to shake under me the last thing I saw was the worried faces of Paul and Jared rushing towards me.

* * *

I felt a hand on my neck and growling coming from just above my body. I didnt move knowing what ever it was would most likely kill me if I didnt make the right move. Wanting to give off the impression that I was terrified before i killed the threat I opened my eyes slowly but half way threw I stopped im my tracks. There before me I saw someone I didnt expect to see for awhile...

* * *

Authors Note:Did You Guys Like It? Who Do You Guys Think It Is?

Please

Review

:)


	7. Chapter Seven

Authors Note: I plan on finishing 'Finding Me' as soon as possible even though i still have awhile to go once im don't with it I want to keeping doing 2 stories at a time...possibly 3 so today i woke up with ideas for stories in my head and wanted to do them sooo bad but I was wondering you y'all like them to i will put a poll up on my page today right after i post this so you can vote what or if you want me to write these... Stories on the poll will be referred to as what i put as their possible titles you can find that right above the summary! :D have a good day everyone and please don't be mad at me for not updating...

Bella=Slut!...  
Possible Title(s):I'm not a slut

Summary:When Bella was 14 she was a very pretty girl and she knew it she was energetic and loved to shop she was on the school basketball team and was very popular to top things off she was very popular but everything changed quickly:She was raped by and unknown man while walking home she dropped everything once high school started she started having sex at every possibility effectively making her the school slut...what happens when the popular crowd to hate Bella are partnered with her for a group project? Notes:This story is not rated M for a reason! And...Characters will be very OOC!

Edward=Marine Possible Title(s):I'm coming home

Summary:Bella's 16 and Edwards 18 Edward wants to join the Marines so he does. This story is about the difficulties that they will face up until the last battle that Edward fights before he visits Bella on his trip home for 10 days. Story based on the song Traveling Soldier with a twist of course! ...Characters might be OOC! Better than it sounds...Just dont wanna tell it all.


	8. Chapter Eight

Authors Note:Well...I haven't been the best Author lately...Lots of Authors Notes and excuses not to write so ill try to update more often...If not that Ill just stop writing (probably not though because im much to selfish for that i still have plans that I need to do...) or put it up for adoption...(Still no!)  
Bella POV

CHAPTER 2  
Charlie. Above me with his hand on my neck was my father. Although, He looked different. Charlies normal dark brown almost black hair that was almost gray from the aging was now black as night,his wrinkles were completely gone and he more bulky and intimidating. Of course, He still had the incredibly pale skin, blood red eyes and the strength.

I didn't want to hurt Charlie so I gently threw him off me. I must have judged my force wrong because next thing I knew he was through the wall. Not even a second later he was back and crouching in front of me in fighting position. I looked around the room to see where the door was but quickly turned back when I saw Charlie spring at me. I tried to move out of the way but he was to quick.I found one of his hands on my neck and the other on my shoulder along with both of his legs being wrapped tightly around my torso entrapping both of my arms between in a death grip therefore restraining me.

I closed my eyes waiting for death to come. I took a deep breath,knowing it would be my last when I felt my skin stretching around my neck as it was being ripped off. My the pain was unbearable than... A sudden bliss. (A/N: Is Jasper messing with her emotions?)

I opened my eyes and found myself hovering above my body looking at Charlie as he climbs off me and dusts himself off as if nothing just happened before walking out of the door. For some reason I couldn't bring my self to hate him. So I just watched him in sadness as he stalked out the door and into the forest my only thought being _I love you daddy..._

Have you ever heard your parents say that they brought you into the world and that they could take you back out..Well I have. Although I didn't believe it,And guess what? Its true just like the children of moon,shape shifters and Vampires.

THE END!

(A/N:SIKE! THIS ENDING IS VERY FALSE! ALTHOUGH MOST OF IT IS TRUE SO I AM GOING TO GO BACK THE THE SPECIFIC PART THAT SAYS:_**I FELT MY SKIN STRETCHING AROUND MY NECK AS IT WAS BEING RIPPED OFF...**_

Suddenly I heard the door fly open. My eyes snapped open and darted to the door to see who was ruining my destiny only to find three wolfs growling at Charlie. Who might I add had stopped what he was doing and was eying Sam,Paul and Jared. He was tense so I took this opportunity to break free of his grip. I quickly turned my body breaking him out of his stance and sending him to the floor,he caught himself. I did a back flip on the floor to get out of his grip.

The Pack took this opportunity to fling themselves at Charlie by this point._ NO! _My mind screamed _I cant let this happen! He's my Daddy! _Before I could stop myself I started feeling angry than I started to violently shake it finally ended with the now familiar feeling of my body changing,forming into a different... inhuman shape.

Once the familiar tingling ended I mentally shouted _STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!_ Hearing my order the Pack turned their angry stares in my direction. Once finally looking at me I saw Sam's,Jared's and Paul's eyes widen before a loud whimper could be heard.

Authors Note: I'll update soon! :) Review! Review! Review!


	9. Adoption

Im sorry but the more stories ive been writing the more I realise that I dont enjoy writing the ones I already have. They seem like to much work and Im always reluctant to start the next chapter so Im putting Finding wierdness and Finding me up for adoption. And maybe a few others im not sure about those yet...So sorry. If anybodys interested please review or pm what you'd do with the story. Who ever gives the best sunjestion gets the story. Sorry again.

-Shai


	10. ALL STORIES

Sorry Sorry Sorry! Ive been reading my stories lately and to be honest I dont like my writing style. My stories have short chapters,go far to quickly and are lacking emotion. ALL stories are officially up for adoption. Please PM me or leave a review for the story you want. In either one please tell me what you would be doing with that story and I'll reply back please dont be offended if I give ideas for the story you dont have to go along with them...I would really appreciate it if all of my sories were adopted so they wont be dropped...Im so sorry for bailing you you guys.


End file.
